Really You Love Me?
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Cinta mereka yang terus disembunyikan, akankah cara seperti itu mampu membuat mereka saling percaya satu sama lain? YunJae Fanfiction


Really You Love Me?.

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Warning!

YAOI, BoyxBoy, typo (s) , NC kemungkinan tidak HOT

.

Main Cast:

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

Disclaimer:

ff ini jelas milik saya, dari hati dan pikiran saya. Semua cast disini hanya milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Jalan sudah terlihat sepi saat mobil hitam milik salah satu orang terkenal di Korea Selatan itu melewatinya. Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 11 malam dan seorang Kim Jaejoong baru saja selesai dengan seluruh kegiatan keartisannya hari ini. Sungguh melelahkan jika mengingat ia memulai kegiatannya dari jam 6 pagi. Mobil miliknya terus melaju dengan kecepatan konstan melewati gelapnya keadaan sekitar.

Satu jam sudah semenjak ia melewati jalan menuju apartemennya, tinggal 30 menit lagi dan ia akan merasakan kasur empuknya, menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan bergelung dalam selimut tebal pinknya. Sungguh menyenangkan pikirnya.

_DOR DOR_

Dalam seketika bayangan menyenangkan Jaejoong buyar saat suara tembakan terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. Refleks kaki Jaejoong menginjak rem mobil, membuat guncangan sangat kentara karena direm mendadak oleh pengemudinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena suara itu sepertinya dekat dengan posisinya sekarang. Big doe eyesnya berkeliling memandangi daerah sekitar yang menurutnya bisa dicurigai. Walau sebenarnya ada rasa takut jika tembakan itu dari orang jahat, tapi rasa penasarannya begitu besar, membuatnya dengan nekat melongokan kepala dari jendela mobil, agar lebih terlihat jelas menurutnya.

Lama matanya mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tidak menemukan apa pun akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan kembali menghidupkan mesin mobil, menuju apartemennya. Namun belum sempat ia menginjak gas, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan tidak sopannya membuka pintu mobil samping kemudi dengan kasar, masuk dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tergesa dan menutup kembali pintu mobil dengan sama kerasnya seperti tadi. Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo melihat seorang, yang sebenarnya cukup tampan itu, sudah ada disampingnya dengan nafas tidak beraturan. Tubuh maskulinnya hanya ditutupi dengan kaos tipis dan celana panjang hitam. Leher dan dahinya terlihat banjir keringat, dan Jaejoong yakin tubuh pria itu juga sudah penuh dengan keringat karena kaos tipis yang ia pakai terlihat basah, mencetak dengan baik tubuh yang terbentuk abs samar itu.

Jaejoong masih saja akan menatap polos orang disampingnya jika saja pria yang dipandanginya itu –lagi-lagi- dengan tidak sopannya mencubit pipi dengan keras, membuat erangan sakit keluar begitu saja.

"Cepatlah jalankan mobilmu, kenapa dari tadi diam saja." si orang tidak sopan tadi memeritah dengan santainya, seakan Jaejoong adalah supirnya. Namun mendengar suara maskulin yang tadi menegurnya, membuat Jaejoong mengabaikan semua perilaku tidak sopan pria itu kepadanya. Sungguh ia sangat menyukai suara yang ia dengar tadi.

"Eumm… memangnya ki-kita akan kemana?" tidak tahu kenapa Jaejoong malah gugup dipandangi dengan tajam beberapa saat lalu. Jantungnya sedari tadi tidak berhenti melakukan aktifitas terlalu ekstrim, memompa darah segar kepipinya hingga terlihat bersemu merah. Dia jadi malu sendiri saat menyebut kata 'kita', yang berarti ia akan berdua dengan pria tampan di sebelahnya ini dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Tentu saja ke rumahmu. Kau tidak mau pulang?"

"Eh? Tapi… kau juga akan ikut bersamaku?"

"Begitulah. Sekarang cepat jalankan mobilmu."

"Ba-bailah." Jaejoong hanya bisa menurut. Wajahnya semakin memerah saat tau orang disampingnya akan ikut ke apartemen miliknya. Mengingat ia hanya tinggal sendiri membuat pipi bulat itu semakin merah, bahkan sekarang bibirnya sedang digigit dengan kuat, menjadikan sasaran atas kegugupannya. Berdua saja dengan pria setampan orang disampingnya itu dalam satu atap, atau mungkin akan satu kamar nanti, membuat pikiran Jaejoong melayang kemana-mana. Segera kepalanya digelengkan dengan kuat, mengusir segala pikiran aneh tapi menyenangkan itu agar pergi secepatnya. Sedangkan pria tidak sopan tadi hanya menatap heran Jaejoong yang terlihat memerah di daerah pipi hingga leher dan menggeleng tidak jelas. Namun dengan cepat seringai aneh menghiasi bibir seksinya. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang telah dipikirkan pria manis disampingnya ini.

Hanya dalam waktu 15 menit, lebih cepat setengah dari waktu normal, membuat mobil Jaejoong berhenti dengan selamat dalam garasi gedung apartemen tempat ia tinggal. Keluar dari mobil dan menguncinya, kemudian berlalu ke arah lift menuju lantai 24, tempat apartemennya berada, dan tentu bersama pria tidak sopan tadi. Selama dalam lift, Jaejoong dengan nakalnya mencuri-curi pandang dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu, memperhatikan makhluk sempurna ciptaan Tuhan disampingnya dengan lirikan kecil. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa sudah terpikat dengan pesona pria ini, membuat pandangannya tidak bisa lepas sedari tadi.

Pintu lift terbuka, segera Jaejoong berjalan menuju apartemennya, diikuti dari belakang oleh pria tadi. Kegugupannya kembali muncul saat pintu telah terbuka. Mereka masuk dan Jaejoong segera mengunci kembali pintunya.

Mereka sudah berada dalam ruang santai. Pria tadi langsung duduk dengan nyaman tanpa permisi, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam disamping sofa, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Melihat si pemilik apartemen hanya diam berdiri, membuatnya tidak nyaman juga. Segera ditariknya tangan Jaejoong, membuat yang punya tangan sekarang duduk dengan sangat tegang disamping orang yang menariknya. Mereka duduk terlalu dekat, bahkan sejengkal tangan pun tidak muat jika diletakkan di antara mereka. Tangan kanan pria tadi disampirkan di sandaran sofa, membuat posisinya dengan Jaejoong menjadi seperti tidak ada celah terpisah. Otomatis Jaejoong semakin gugup. Pipi dan lehernya kembali memerah dan bibirnya kembali digigit kuat. Kepalanya ditundukkan sangat dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia begitu gugup sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa menunduk begitu? Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu jika kau menunduk." Digenggamnya dagu kecil Jaejoong, mengangkat dengan pelan kepala yang menunduk malu itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa meneguk salivanya kasar saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata pria yang sudah membuatnya berdebar dari tadi. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, membuat Jaejoong dengan terpaksa memutus kontak mata mereka dan menoleh ke arah lain, asal bukan pria tampan disampingnya. Digesernya sedikit tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat. Pria tadi hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapi sikap canggung Jaejoong.

"Ah iya, dari tadi kita belum berkenalan. Aku Yunho. Kau?" Yunho –pria tidak sopan tadi- mengulurkan tangan ke arah Jaejoong sambil mencoba memendang wajah manis yang tidak mau menatapnya itu. Melihat sebuah tangan terulur ke arahnya, membuat Jaejoong mau tidak mau membalas uluran tangan Yunho, walau sebenarnya tangannya gemetar.

"A-aku Jaejoong."

"Baiklah Jaejoong, ini sudah jam 1 pagi, kau tidak berniat tidur?"

"Iya, aku akan tidur sekarang. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku mandi dulu setelah itu akan tidur. Boleh aku meminjam kamar mandimu?"

"Te-tentu. Ada di kamarku, kau boleh memakainya. Lalu kau akan tidur dimana?"

"Mungkin di sofa ini."

"Tapi sofanya terlalu sempit, kau tidak akan muat jika tidur di sini." Jaejoong jadi sedikit khawatir juga jika pria yang sudah memikatnya itu harus tidur di sofa sekecil tempat ia dan Yunho duduk sekarang.

"Jadi kau mau aku tidur dimana? Kau punya kamar lain?"

"Tidak ada. Kamarnya sudah aku jadikan gudang."

"Lalu? Kalau begitu pilihan terakhir aku harus tidur bersamamu." Seringaian mulai terlihat muncul dari bibir hati Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong kaget dan pipi yang sebenarnya tadi sudah kembali dengan warna normalnya malah menjadi memerah lagi dengan sangat cepat, membuat Yunho gemas dengan pipi bulat yang dengan mudahnya berubah-ubah warnanya itu.

"Eh? Ta-tapi…"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Jaejoong-ah, kau tega melihat tulang-tulangku remuk semua besok pagi?" Yunho memasang wajah sememelas mungkin, mencoba membujuk Jaejoong agar diperbolehkan tidur bersama pria manis itu.

"Uhh… baiklah, kau tidur denganku saja."

Jaejoong segera menuju kamarnya, diikuti Yunho tentunya. Lagi-lagi Yunho berlaku tidak sopan. Matanya tidak lepas dari gerakan bokong Jaejoong saat berjalan, membuatnya membayangkan yang tidak-tidak mengenai bokong seksi itu. Salahkan Jaejoong yang memakai celana ketat, mencetak bokong seksinya dengan sangat jelas. Dan salahkan juga cara jalan Jaejoong yang terlihat seperti model-model wanita di catwalk, membuat Yunho jadi begitu gemas dengan bokong berisi itu, ingin sekali ia meremas bokong yang dengan nakalnya telah membuat nafsunya naik seketika.

Setelah menunjukkan kamar mandi dan memberi Yunho handuk dan pakaian yang sekiranya muat, Jaejoong memutuskan segera tidur. Beberapa menit memejamkan mata tapi Jaejoong tidak juga terbawa ke lama mimpi. Ia masih saja gugup. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya sampai seperti ini, bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan seorang pria tampan dan sebentar lagi akan tidur bersamanya. Bahkan selama ini yang ia bayangkan adalah dia akan tidur dengan seorang wanita, setelah menikah tentu saja. Namun saat ini, tidur dengan pria saja membuatnya gugup luar biasa.

Mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka membuat Jaejoong kembali menutup matanya rapat. Tercium oleh hidungnya wangi vanilla dari Yunho yang telah sama seperti wangi tubuhnya sekarang. Yunho naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring menghadap Jaejoong yang tidur memunggunginya. Ia tersenyum sebentar sebelum mengalungkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong, memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika Jaejoong kaget luar biasa mendapati pinggangnya yang sebenarnya sangat sensitif sedang dipeluk oleh orang dibelakangnya. Hampir ia berteriak saat itu juga.

"Yu-yunho …"

"Tidurlah. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk sesuatu." dengan nyamannya Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan melesakkan kepalanya ke arah leher belakang Jaejoong. Jaejoong tentu saja jadi gugup luar biasa, namun terselip rasa nyaman saat Yunho memeluknya dengan erat dan terkesan protektif, membuat senyum manis terkembang begitu saja di bibirnya. Dengan keberanian yang tinggi, disentuhnya tangan Yunho yang sudah betengger manis diperutnya, mengelusnya dengan pelan. Nafas yang mengenai tengkuk belakangnya berhembus dengan begitu damai, menandakan yang punya nafas telah tertidur. Ia pun memutuskan menutup matanya dan mengikuti Yunho pergi ke alam mimpi. Senyum manis menjadi pengiringnya menuju mimpi indah yang sebentar lagi akan menjemputnya.

~####~

Sudah 4 hari semenjak kejadian tengah malam itu terjadi, selama itu pula Yunho tinggal di apartemen Jaejoong dan tidur seranjang dengan pemuda manis itu. Bohong jika ia bilang tidak pernah bernafsu selama tinggal bersama Jaejoong. Tubuh Jaejoong yang bisa dibilang terbentuk dengan sempurna dan ramping selalu mampu menggoda imannya yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa itu. Mati-matian dia menahan segala nafsu bejatnya tiap melihat Jaejoong selesai mandi, memasak, membersihkan apartemen, bahkan sekedar sedang bersantai sekalipun. Terlebih jika malam sudah tiba dan mereka kembali berada dalam ranjang yang sama. Keinginan untuk menelanjangi tubuh Jaejoong yang selalu hanya memakai piyama tipis berwarna cerah sangatlah kuat. Namun semesum apa pun pikirannya, ia tahu Jaejoong adalah sosok pria pemalu, baik dan sangat polos. Tidak tega juga jika harus menyetubuhi pria sepertinya.

Hari Jumat ini menjadi hari terakhir Jaejoong untuk sibuk sebagai seorang artis. Ia memiliki 2 hari libur sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan melelahkannya kembali. Sungguh sangat bersyukur ia bisa merasakan libur yang menurutnya sangat sangat cukup itu. Jika hari-hari libur sebelumnya ia habiskan untuk perawatan tubuh atau sekedar bershopping ria sambil menghilangkan penat, mungkin untuk hari liburnya kali ini akan ia habiskan untuk berdiam diri saja di apartemen, berdua dengan Yunho tentunya. Tidak tahu kenapa, semenjak ada Yunho di apartemennya, ia jadi lebih banyak tersenyum, walau dalam keadaan sangat lelah sekalipun. Perasaannya akan selalu berbunga-bunga jika telah berdekatan dengan Yunho, apa lagi jika ia tahu Yunho sedang memperhatikannya, jika bisa ia akan melompat-lompat bahagia saat itu juga.

Sangat beruntung bagi Jaejoong, jam 6 sore ternyata kegiatan syuting telah selesai. Segera ia menyiapkan diri untuk pulang, mengemasi segala barang-barang yang ia bawa ke dalam tasnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Jaejoong-ah dan selamat menikmati liburan 2 harimu."

"Terimakasih hyung, dan terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya hari ini. Sampai jumpa hari Senin nanti." Selesai acara pamitannya, Jaejoong segera menuju mobil pribadinya, ia benar-benar tidak sabar melihat Yunnienya lagi. Yunnie? Ya, panggilan sayang dari Jaejoong secara diam-diam untuk Yunho. Hatinya sudah jatuh terlalu jauh sepertinya pada Yunho, namun hanya tindakan diam-diamlah yang mampu ia lakukan untuk mengungkapkan seberapa besar cintanya untuk Yunho. Walau baru 4 hari bertemu tidak menutup kemungkinan bukan bagi mereka untuk menumbuhkan perasaan tulus itu berkembang, walau Jaejoong sendiri tahu jika mereka bergender sama, tapi hati tidak mampu dibohongi. Dan sampai sekarang pun perasaan itu masih ada dan terus berkembang dalam hatinya, dan ia benar-benar berharap Yunho juga memiliki parasaan yang sama padanya.

Tentang kejadian malam itu, Jaejoong sendiri sudah sedikit tahu alasan mengapa Yunho bisa ada disekitarnya saat itu dan bisa bersamanya hingga sekarang. Yunho bilang ia sedang dikejar anak buah orang tuanya saat tahu Yunho kabur dari rumah. Tapi ia tidak tahu alasan Yunho kabur dan suara tembakan yang ia dengar sebelum bertemu Yunho, tidak tahu tembakan itu berasal dari Yunho atau anak buah orang tuanya dan sasaran dari tembakan itu ditujukan untuk siapa. Baginya Yunho masihlah misterius, terlalu banyak yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun walau begitu, Jaejoong tetap saja tidak merasa khawatir berada di dekat Yunho. Entahlah, tapi hanya rasa nyaman yang ia dapatkan selama bersama pria tampan itu.

Jaejoong dengan semangat membuka pintu apartemennya saat telah sampai. Jaejoong berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membasahi kerongkongan dengan air mineral di kulkas. Sesampainya di dapur ia dikejutkan dengan penampilan Yunho. Bukan penampilan sebenarnya, karena yang Yunho pakai saat ini hanya celana santai yang menutupi daerah privaynya hingga lutut, tanpa memakai atasan yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya. Walau sudah 4 hari, jujur saja, Jaejoong tidak pernah malihat Yunho topless seperti sekarang, dan saat melihatnya, yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya terbelalak lucu dengan wajah yang benar-benra merah hingga menjalar ke lehernya. Dengan susah payah ia meneguk salivanya saat melihat Yunho meneguk jus jeruk miliknya sambil menghadap kearahnya. Sedikit cairan jus meleleh melalui sudut bibir seksi pria itu, kemudian menjilatnya yang menurut Jaejoong terlihat begitu sensual. Tanpa sadar karena terus memperhatikan Yunho, ternyata orang yang diperhatikan sedang berjalan mendekati Jaejoong berdiri sekarang sambil tersenyum begitu menggoda. Jaejoong seketika tersentak saat Yunho menyentuh pinggangnya.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan hum?"

"A-ah, tidak, aku mau minum tadi. Aku akan minum sekarang." Buru-buru Jaejoong berjalan ke arah kulkas, membukanya dan mengambil air mineral dan langsung meminumnya, tanpa repot-repot menuangnya dalam gelas. Sempat ia tersedak karena tidak bisa pelan meneguk cairan bening itu.

"Pelan-pelan saja Jae, air minumnya tidak akan kabur kemana-mana." Yunho berdiri disamping Jaejoong sambil menepuk pelan bahu pria manis itu, berusaha meredakan batuknya. Jaejoong hanya memberi cengiran polos atas kecerobohannya.

Setelah acara minum Jaejoong selesai, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke ruang santai, menyalakan tv dan membawa Jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya. Posisi mereka sama seperti saat pertemuan pertama dulu, duduk dengan rapat, seperti tidak ada celah sedikit pun. Jaejoong sebenarnya mulai terbiasa, tapi tetap saja berada sedekat ini dengan seseorang yang disukai akan membuat detak jantungnya kembali tidak normal dan rona merah akan selalu refleks muncul di kedua pipinya. Apa lagi tangan kanan Yunho tidak hanya tersampir di sandaran sofa, tapi sekarang sudah berani merangkul bahunya, membawa tubuh mereka semakin dekat dan menempel begitu saja. Jaejoong rasanya ingin sekali berteriak bahagia juga malu merasakan skinship mereka. Itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini, tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan orang yang merangkulnya. Tapi sudahlah, selama ia masih bisa merasakan Yunho bersamanya, ia akan tetap bahagia.

Sebenarnya yang ada di layar tv hanya menayangkan berita seputar Korea Selatan yang heboh dengan politiknya saat ini, namun Yunho terlihat begitu fokus memandangi tv. Entahlah ia bisa menyerap informasi yang ditayangkan atau tidak, karena nyatanya pikirannya sekarang tidaklah fokus untuk apa yang ia dengar, tapi ia sedang fokus dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Detak jantung diatas normal dan perasaan bahagia saat melakukan kontak lansung dengan orang yang dirangkulnya sekarang.

Yunho sudah terbiasa memeluk Jaejoong sekarang, bahkan saat tidur hingga bangun tidur pun pelukannya tidak pernah terlepas. Dan kadang dengan usilnya dia akan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang saat pria manisnya itu memasak. Akan selalu ada rasa bahagia saat ia melakukannya, karena Jaejoong pasti akan terlihat merona dan senyum bahagia walau malu-malu akan terkembang dari wajah cantik itu, membuatnya ketagihan melakukannya. Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong lagi-lagi hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan rona pipi yang tidak dapat ia sembunyikan, membuat Yunho ingin sekali mengecup pipi merah itu. Hanya ingin, ia tidak berani melakukannya secara langsung, takut membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman pikirnya. Ia hanya akan mampu merealisasikan keinginannya disaat Jaejoong sudah terlelap dalam alam mimpinya, melakukan kontak lebih saat pria yang mulai disukainya itu tidak menyadarinya. Menyedihkan bukan? Bahkan kata pecundang mungkin akan kalian layangkan saat tahu bahwa seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal pemberani malah tidak berkutik dengan orang yang disukainya. Tapi walau bagaimana pun, Yunho hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong terus nyaman bersamanya. Dia tidak akan terburu-buru jika mencuri hati Jaejoong bisa dilakukan dengan perlahan. Tapi apa keputusannya seperti itu akan membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan? Entahlah, tergantung seberapa kuat cinta mereka masing-masing.

"Eumm… Yunho, aku mau mandi dulu, setelah itu akan memasak makan malam kita. Aku tinggal sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Baiklah. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku sendirian, aku tidak akan diculik siapa pun disini. _'Kecuali hatiku yang kau culik dan terus kau bawa bersamamu.' _" Yunho hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya, geli sendiri dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan dalam hati. Hatinya memang sudah dicuri Jaejoong semenjak pertama mereka bertemu, dan tidak akan ada tebusan apapun yang mampu mengembalikan hatinya jika bukan karena kehendak Tuhan, tapi dari dirinya sekalipun, ia tidak berharap hatinya dikembalikan Jaejoong, dan suatu saat nanti ia berharap juga mampu mencuri hati Jaejoong dan tidak akan pernah melepasnya walau dalam hitungan waktu sekecil apapun.

Selama mandi hingga saat memasak sekarang pun, Jaejoong masih saja berpikir sesuatu. Ia berniat mengajak Yunho jalan-jalan mengitari kawasan sungai Han besok. Mumpung ia dapat libur kan, kapan lagi punya kesempatan seperti ini pikirnya. Namun yang membuatnya ragu, saat pertama mereka bertemu, Yunho sedang dikejar keluarganya, dan apa tidak berbahaya jika Yunho keluar? Jika salah satu anak buah orang tuanya atau keluarganya melihatnya, bisa-bisa Yunho diseret pulang saat itu juga, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ia belum mau berpisah dengan Yunho, ia masih ingin merasakan pelukan Yunho dan keberadaan Yunho disekitarnya seperti saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Yunho memeluknya dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya dengan nyaman pada bahu Jaejoong, dan jika kalian ingin tahu, Yunho sudah mengenakan bajunya sekarang. Jika kalian tidak tahu hubungan mereka sekarang, mungkin yang kalian pikirkan adalah sepasang suami istri yang baru menikah, yang masih dengan sesukanya menebar adegan lovey dovey, membuat semua pasangan di luar sana jadi iri melihatnya. Si istri yang sedang memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya, berharap sang suami makin cinta kepada si istri dan si suami yang begitu cintanya dengan sang istri jadi memeluknya dari belakang, tidak ingin melepas kotak sedikitpun dari tubuh sang istri tercinta. Tapi pada kenyataannya, keadaan sekarang adalah Jaejoong yang harus memasak karena ia dan Yunho sudah lapar dan Yunho yang memeluk Jaejoong hanya sebuah keisengan. Begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, tidak tahu jika tindakan yang lawan mereka lakukan sebenarnya berasal dari hati tulus mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu di kursi saja Yun? Aku kesusahan bergerak jadinya. Bisa-bisa kimchinya tidak akan masak kalau kau terus membuntutiku terus begini."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jika aku melepaskan pelukanku, makanan ini harus benar-benar enak."

"Tentu saja pasti enak. Aku tidak pernah memasak makanan yang tidak enak asal kau tahu." Jaejoong tersenyum dengan bangga. Keahlian memasaknya tidak bisa diragukan lagi memang.

Yunho hanya diam duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan. Matanya tidak pernah lepas memandangi Jaejoong yang memasak. Sungguh cantik menurutnya melihat Jaejoong begitu konsentrasi dengan masakannya dan dengan celemek pink bergambar anak gajah yang melindungi bajunya dari percikan masakan.

Jaejoong telah menyelesaikan masakannya dan mulai menatanya di atas meja makan. Pikiran Yunho jadi jauh melayang. Jika Yunho bertemu keluarganya, apa ia masih bisa bersama Jaejoong lagi? Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan malaikatnya ini. Jaejoong sudah seperti candu baginya. Ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Jaejoong, membangun keluara kecil yang hanya ada dirinya, Jaejoong, dan anak-anak mereka kelak. Tapi yang bisa Yunho lakukan saat ini hanya bersembunyi dan berharap kehidupannya nanti akan bahagia, ataupun setidaknya Jaejoong tidak merasa sedih karenanya. Dan pada akhirnya Yunho hanya tersenyum lembut saat medapat senyum manis Jaejoong untuknya, memberikan piring yang sudah berisi nasi dan segala macam lauk pauk yang Jaejoong masak. Hidup mereka terasa begitu sempurna bukan? Tapi bagaimana dengan kehidupan mereka nanti?

~TBC~

Saya bawa ff YunJae lagi… :3 xD

Sebenarnya ff ini awalnya castnya YooSu. Habis lihat Junsu pamer bokongnya malah ngebet pengen bikin oneshoot yang tentu aja rate M. Tapi habis lihat muka somplaknya Junchan dan wajah cantiknya emak jeje, castnya malah berubah jadi YunJae :v yang tadi mau bikin oneshoot malah jadi multichapter :v ga apa lah ya :3

Oh iya, yang minta sequel Nae Innocent Yunnie diharap bersabar ne. Mau UAS dulu baru bikin sequelnya. Dan yang minta multichap, aku usahakan jadi multichap ntar. Dan yang minta mpreg, iya aku usahakan juga, tapi ga tau kalau jadinya aneh ntar u,u

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, big thanks buat yang mau meluangkan waktu buat membaca cerita buatan saya ^^

Salam YJS~

Salam KMS~

#tebar perhiasan emak jeje xD


End file.
